nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Rinha Junko
'Character First Name:' Junko 'Character Last Name:' Rinha 'IMVU Username:' llJunkoll 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 16 'Date of Birth:' 2/22/184 AN 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' '' 5'6"'' 'Weight:' '' 110lbs'' 'Blood Type:' O+ 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Junko is a well rounded girl, she respects her elders she always follows instructions and strives to better herself in anyway that she possibly can. Her persona is shy intelligent soft spoken but strong, she keeps quiet mostly to herself and gets embarrassed easily with is trademarked by her constant blushing. She is well liked amoung her peers yet underestimated some think her weak due to the fact that she quiet but there is more than meets the eyes to this girl she is a flower just waiting to bloom into perfection she need only the guidence and dilligence to find her way. If Junko sets a goal before herself she tends to take that task head on and accomplish it in due time and fashion with little or no mistakes but non the less things are always completed and then she moves on to something else she tends to train alone unless asked to spar with others but the reason being is that Junko can be a bit unsure of herself. 'Behaviour:' Shy, quiet, soft spoken, non confrontational 'Nindo: (optional)' Strive to Be The Best You Can Be 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Rinha Clan A clan with specialists of medical ninjutsu. *Rinha Clan's Kekkei Genkai: The kekkei genkai of the Rinha clan allows them to absorb a person's chakra and duplicate their appearance and memories. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' Fire 'Element Two:' Lightning 'Weapon of choice:' Senbon 'Strengths:' *Exceptional Chakra Manipulatiom *Exceptional Stamina 'Weaknesses:' *Below Average Strength *Below Average Speed 'Chakra color:' Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 6 (12) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 10 '''(15) '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 9 (9) Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 1 (3) Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 1 (3) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 '(4) '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 2 '(4) '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 50 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' ((Your background information)) ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. )) 'Roleplaying Library:' Teacher meets Student, 'Approved by:' Kagato